Fragrance emitters are commonly configured to receive and evaporate fragrance from liquid and/or liquefiable fragrance carriers such as fragrance-infused water, oil or wax. Such fragrance emitters provide fragrance to the surrounding area in various ways. For example, some emitters utilize a wick to carry a liquid fragrance carrier into a ventilation shaft through which ambient air is forced by a fan. The use of a wick for fragrance carrier transport in conjunction with forced aeration may allow for controlled and interruptible scent emission. Nevertheless, the wick requires delicate handling, occasional replacement, and does not allow for much customization.